Truly belong
by dnEehT
Summary: Selene Potter was saved from the Durslys by a frenchman who later on adopted her. And not only that, she is his Capital and thus learned the secret of the nations. But the wizards does not want to let their savior and scape goat go. Not at all.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Hp or hetalia axis powers. And btw I don't know everybody in hetalias name, but im gonna do my best otherwise I will just come up with something and with a () it will stand witch country he or she is from.

**Selene Potter is gone!**

_Today we got the news from the minister that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore has had no idea where our savior is for at least seven years._

_According to reliable sources, headmaster Dumbledore had placed the girl-who-lived in her magic hating, muggle relative's home!_

_She was last seen by her squib neighbor just before she would turn four and had according to the woman looked worse for wear. This reporter was not happy with the little information Dumbledore and his Order had given, so this reporter decided to go to the bottom with this mystery. And what I found was the most disturbing I had ever happened to find in my entire career, I assure you dear readers. What I found was the saviors uncle and aunt locked away in prison for child abuse and numerous other ghastly accusations, while the son had gotten into a prison for those younger than fifteen, so called juvie prison, on the same charges and various vandalizing acts!_

_I assure you, I was shocked to the core by this information, and when I questioned the police, muggle aurors, about little Selene's case, the only thing he said was that she was adopted by a Frenchman and that the rest was classified._

_What is the minister of magic doing? What is Albus Dumbledore doing?_

_If he-who-must-not-be-named ever comes back, how are we supposed to defeat him with the beacon of the light gone?_

_The poor girl-who-lived had to give up everything for us, and how did we thank her? By throwing her out to the muggle world._

_The poor girl can't even go to Hogwarts like her mother and father. I assure you dear readers I will find answers to any questions that might arise!_

The man reading had a cup of tea in his hand as he chuckled at the English wizards plight. Francis had been a very happy man these last seven years, not only had he gotten a beautiful daughter but he had not had to go to those wretched meetings in almost five years. And besides that, he got to spite those foolish English wizards.

As his thoughts turned towards his daughter, a sigh escaped his lips and a frown marred the usually smiling face. He would have to introduce his adorable daughter to the other countries soon. After all she was his daughter in more ways than one, his capital, his Paris. With her state as a capital she had grown exceptionally. No longer was she thin and scrawny. No scars marring that perfect glowing lightly tanned skin. Her green eyes were no longer obscured by those horrible coke bottle glasses!

If he was truthful to himself, he was scared what the other nations would do. No nation or capital had magical power, nor were they as ethereally beautiful as little Selene was either.

As if his thoughts had summoned her, Selene came running down the stairs, happily clutching a letter in her hand.

* * *

><p><em>Selenes P.O.V<em>

I was only slightly worried that I would not receive my letter of acceptance from Beauxbatons school for witches. Sitting in the window to my spacious room with my shin in my hand and the elbow of said hand on the window board, my knees tucked in under me.

I immediately let out a whoop of joy, when I saw the pearl white dove in the distance, making its way here. When the dove had landed I offered it a treat as I relived it from its burden. Running down the stairs calling for my père. He would be so happy! Now I could finnaly get these powers under control.

Running into the big parlour, I saw my père sitting in one of the extravagant chairs, looking up from the english news papers he had recently taken to reading.

"What has gotten you so happy ma chère fille?" his voice had the same melodious quality as when I first heard it. Giving him my Smile nr.4, the one which could light up any room, I replied "I got accepted!" As fast as the words left my lips my pére had me in bear hug as he, loudly, exclaimed about how he knew I could do it and how they just couldent reject someone as beautiful and talented as his Selene!

I just laughed and let myself be slung around and coddled. Honestly, my pére did nothing but spoil me, with clothes or just the affection I had missed out on when I was younger. Not that I complained, oh no! far from it, I relished in it, basked in it even.

But when he suddenly got quiet, and bowed down so that he was at the same eye level as me he looked into my eyes in a rare moment of seriousness. "Is something wrong pére?" A sigh escaped his lips as he answered me. "When you got that letter it means you have grown up, and well on your way into adulthood. I was hoping to prolong... That... for a few more years. But the other Nations are admant at meeting you." My pére was seldom worried, and when he was it was reason to be worried yourself. "Why? Why do they want to meet me? Im just a Capital, why would the Nations be interested in me?" "Because, ma belle fleur, no Nation or Capital have ever had magic. Sure we have a tiny amount that enables us to sence our country and appear anywhere we wish four within our borders, and of course, magic enough to bind us to our countrys. But nothing else." Francis frowned as he said that, he really hated brining me down, but this time I understood clearly. I was a power piece, something to be coveted, all the nations would be competing to get me. "How far do you think they would go? To get me, I mean." To my relief his face lightened, no longer frowning. "Not as far as you could believe. They want your co-operation, to come to them willingly." The answere relieved me immensely. A mischevious glint entered my syes as I looked at my pére, his eyes had widened at the look I gave him. "So when is the introduction?" I smiled charmingly. My pére groaned and practically threw himself back on his chair, manga tears flowing down his face as he sobbed about how his daughter was not cautious enough.

Finnaly, I really could not stand my pére serious !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hp or hetalia, you know the drill.

Warnings: Eeh? Dunno actually. Swearing? I suppose.

* * *

><p><em>Selenes P.O.V<em>

Shopping. The absolute bane of my very existence, now people would think: What kind of girl does not enjoy shopping? Well the answere is kinda évidente, namely me.

My pére, however, loves shopping to death, especially if it is for me.

Currently me and my pére are in quartier commerçant magique, or the french counterpart to Diagonally. France´s magical suppliers, however, was more, comment dire, forthcoming with their merchandise. Not only that but underage witches and wizards had a decided amout of magic allowed to practise at home, with adult supervision of course.

But back to my current dilemma. I wanted to, as fast as possible, get away from my pére and his constant prattling about clothes and wands and whatnot. I wanted to go to the bookstore, partly because I needed my school books, but the biggest reason was for the new set of prank books had just been released. And I wanted to get the serie before they sold out or was labeled unsuitable for someone my age, or something like that.

Thak god for rubberchikens and Donec semper spells. I just had to tweek the spell a little, it would hmm and ahh on all the right places. And besides if pére notices im not with him, he wont have to worry I wrot quite clearly: Bookstore! on the rubberchiken. Heh.

Sneaking away to the bookstore I had to cross the muggel street that went right through the magical district. But I managed to get the set of books I wanted, just barley, before they were sold out. Wow these are popular, and rare, the authors was making fewer and fewer and all the books was to someone nicknamed Bambi, from Padfoot and Moony, the latter two being the joit authors of my much coveted books. Just when I was about to enter the magical shoping district again I felt a hand clamps down on my shoulder. I swear I almost jumped ten feet into the air befor I turned around, only to come face to face with an albino, a stern looking blod bloke behind him and an italian looking chibi with them. Eyes wide I spit out the only thing I could think about at the moment. "What?" It came out quite rude, I know, but I do not like being surprised. The albino even had the gall to look affronted. "My awesom name is Gilbert, and you would do well to remember that, now why did I se france and you together before you bailed on him. So not awesom, by the way." Huh? was this guy bonkers? Apperantly his stern looking companion thought so as well, because not a few seconds after the sentence was complet did the guy smak the albino on the back of his head. As they argued I slowly backed away, and when I was close enough to the entrance I turned tail and ran.

I know that was covardly of me, but as I stood outside the clothes store and panted for breath I saw my pére walking out still with the rubberchiken in hand and prattling away happily with several bags in his other hand. apperantly he knew my measurements and had just told the designer those. Heh, I almost felt guilty. I switched the rubberchiken for my hand and stayed close to my pére the entire time. The fact that those strangers knew my péres position as a Nation was blissfully ignored.

* * *

><p>Finally home, a groan made it past my lips. I should have clamped my yap shut, because at the moment the groan was heard my pére had the servents tapping warmwater for a footbath and blankets for me to wrap me up in, and those crappy, so called fever reducers. Really, I enjoyed being pampered, but this was ridiculous. But then again, I thought, I do act as him at times. but not all the time mind you.<p>

Rolling my eyes at my pére´s unnecessary coddling, I shed the blankets and enjoyed the footbath. And hust to stop the wailing from my overly protective pére, I asked the only question I knew would make him se taire. "when am I going to be introduced to the rest of the world." Péres head snapped up and his eyes locked onto mine as he slowly answered my quite loaded question. "Not before you are twelve." Pére sounded determined. I think the nations wanted to meet me sooner, maybe to start influencing me earlier. A nod was all he recieved from me as I wnt to the walk in wardrobe and changed to my night clothes. I had to get up early tomorrow after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I dont own, obviously.

Warnings: well none really, other than the norm.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the school was the most exciting thing in my life, like ever. Not that I remember much of it, but the feeling in my gut, like butterflies, and it kept doing flip flops.<p>

We are not divided into houses, but we do have to share dorms, in first year we have to share it with five other students. In other words, six per dorm. And five in year two, four in year three and so on until sevent year when we will have our own room.

The girls around me are either chatting away or making ready for bed, but the girl beside me is crying. Not very obvious but still. "Hey, is something wrong?" I bent down at the waist to look the girl in the eyes once she looked up. Shaking her head she said "Im just homesick." the whisper almost dosent make it to my ears. "Well, it´s normal so just take it easy and think of what to write your parents. Oh, Im Selene by the way, Selene Bonnefoy." The girl smiled and whiped her tears away. "Thanks. Im Gabrielle Delacour." (and i know gabby is not Selene´s age, but I dont wanna make to many new characters)

Smiling back at her I set out to make her less likley to cry later on. "So, can I call you Gabby then. Gabrielle is quite a mouth full." I said. Smiling she nodded. "But only if I get to cal you, hmm what should I call you?" She said the last part of the sentence with a pout. I laughed, many people had problems with making up nicknames for me. "Just call me Lene then." I said smiling thought my mirth must have still shone in my eyes, because Gabby pouted all the more. "Fine, I will call you Lene, but if you make fun of me I will call you... I dont know what I will call you but it will be something nasty!" Sha turned her nose up at the ending, but I noticed how she peeked at me from the corner of her eye. Smiling in a way that would make a grown adult shiver in fear I just nodded and opened my eyes just a sliver. I knew I looked scary, I had practised it on Dudley on many occasions.

Gabby seemed to have just as sadistic mind as me because her smile was back on and we shared a grin in understanding. Someone once said: Great minds think alike. And that is SO true in my and Gabbys case I thought as I said goodnight to my new friend, and curled beneath the silken bed sheets.

* * *

><p>The months went by in a blurr. All the first years had only the basics and later on we would drop a few subjects and choose others. I couldent wait, there were so many electives to choose from!<p>

The basics consisted of: Light, Dark and Neutral magical theory, and throught the theory we got to know if our core was Dark or Light or Neutral and got to work on the practical part in another lesson. And then we had magical and muggel history, potions, herbology and transfiguration and physiks class. The last one truly was a shocker, I mean, I always thought Wizards Only relied on magic, when I mentioned this to Gabby she just laughed and named a few jobs that needed a good physikal condition, among them was Aourors, and then, cheerfully,dragged me away to introduce me to her older sister, Fleur.

Oh and lets not forget geografy and math. Bleh, I absolutley hated those two! Even if I had perfect knowledge about every border, it was just souch a headache to listen to the reasons behind why it was as it was! And I knew those details as well, it was, quite painfully, banked into my head, as my pére just loved to teach me what he thought I ought to know, I just think he wants me to suffer to.

And before I knew it, it was cristmas. The snow lay pristine and white on the ground for the last day at school before we could go home. Sitting in the dinig room with Gabby, her sister and a few of Fleur´s friends we happily talked about what we would do during the holiday. One would go to egypt, another just spend a week at a local spa, and so on, unitl they were all looking at me expectantly.

Blushing I looked down at the tabel as I told them. "Im going to spend cristmas with my pére, and probably a few visitors." "What kind of visitors?" one of Fleurs friends. "Well my pére is working for the goverment and a few of them havent met me, so I expect some of them to show up." I shrugged my shoulders. "Oh, what part is he working with?" Fleur asked, well they really didnt know a lot about me. "The geografy part and a few ecological issues." I replied. "I havent really asked. But sometimes he just storms into the sitting room and starts ranting about this country is such a bigot and this other one is so boring and yet another is a nazist. He really can get frustrated with them at times." I smile as I remember the instance when pére had gone to discuss with the nation about my introduction, he was fuming! I had never really seen him so mad before.

Another one of Fleaurs friends was about to ask a question when a snowball came hurtling in through the window, landing right at our tabel. "SNOW FIGHT" And an answering cry was heard as almost everybody ran out onto the quiddich field.

And just then, when I was alone, cept Gabby, I realised that I had not pulled a singel prank when I was here! Gasping at my revolution, I told Gabby. "Well do you have a good idea? there isn´t many who is going to stay over the holidays." she said. Smirking I just said one word "Timed." An answering smirk was all I got before she dragged me up the dorm sharing any and all ideas she could make up.

* * *

><p>Setting the prank up was.. not hard, but quite difficult.<p>

And instead of relying on a tripping spell which would set the prank of like a muggel tripping wire, I chose a electronical detector. Almost like a muggel alarm, if someone crossed the red beam the prank would activate. But not before we came back from cristmas holiday, the nifty little thing called a remote control saw to that.

The upside to this is that if the prank worked as it should, then my pet project to make electicity work with magic was a success.

Having done our duty, Gabby and I grinned at each other, and left to continue our packing.

* * *

><p>Sleeping is not the easiest of things when you are nervous. Tossing and turning, was something I always did before I fell asleep. But I couldent help but worry, what if one of the nations did decide to `drop by´?<p>

What would happen?

Really, I berated myself, I was souch a worrywart! And paranoid. With a nod, I decided to not think of it anymore, and pére would not allow anyone to destroy our time together. Especially not cristmas. Cristmas was special to us both. Not because that normal jaunt about family and souch rot, no, Cristmas was the day my pére found me and adopted me.

So with a small smile, I finaly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: havent i already told you? But ok if you need to know a fourth time I will indulge you; I own nothing! And make no profit of this.

Warnings: Hmm? Might come some bad language sooner or later.

* * *

><p>With a start I sat up in my bed, sweating and trying to remember anything from my resent dream other than the high pitch, echoing laughter and a flash of green light.<p>

These dreams were becoming quite regular, and my sleeping patterns was already unstabel at best. With the studying, worrying about pére and his worries and now the dreams.

Well to be honest, I was worried about how the other Nations would react to me as well. If pére finds out im this worried, he might just postpone it.

Shaking my head I got up, dressed and made to deal with the last of my homework. I would not be getting anymore sleep anyways.

* * *

><p>Three and a half hour later I and my dorm mates have left fore the dining hall. All those round tabels with five chairs scattered across the hall was a welcom sight. But... I smirked. The students in the hall did not seem as the dignified ladies they were brought up as.<p>

Some had neon pink, green or yellow hair. All of them had their clothes turned sparkly blue with little chikens hopping around, did I mention the chiks were orange? Snicker. Well they are, bright neon orange, to go with their hair, or not to!

And the ingenius thing, even if they changed clothes, the color effects are contagious. In reality its really their skin that has been `infected´, and then affects their clothes.

Me and Gabby had the time of our lives! But we didnt laugh, on the outside that is. But on the inside we were both rolling with laughter, tears running down our faces.

And no one could do anything about it. Cept me and Gabby, thought we do have a fail safe, jut in case.

Quietly sniggering we made our way towards a disgrunteled Fleur, sadly she was one of the unlucky ones. It seemed as if she caught some noise coming from us, because she sent the most chilling glare I have ever seen.

"and how are things today Fleur?" I just couldent help but rubbing it in. Another glare and a chilly answere of "Fine." was all I got for my trouble! I almost pouted!

Gabby just rolled her eyes. "So, how was your cristmas Lene?" She asked. "Oh, it was fine. just a quiet family moment, you know. I was totally surprised that no one came! But then again a few of them did send some small present or a card." I said. The cards and presents kinda disturbed me thought. It felt wierd and ... wrong to have people you dont know send something to you. Shudder. "How was yours?" I was not going to destroy her happy mood.

"Oh, It was fabulous. ma mére held this HUGE cristmas ball, it was enchanting and fabulous and ... everything anyone could wish fore. Cute and rich boys included." She ended with a chuckel, and a shrug of her shoulders.

* * *

><p><em>Hello pére<em>

_I hope you are doing alright, and that the other nations are not getting you into to much trouble._

_It has been good around here but I miss you. No one can really compare to you when it comes to helping me ot, wethere it be homework or just teenage troubles._

_I am a little scared thought. You see there was this dark clad men coming to the school, and I could almost swere they were staring stright at me. And just earlier this week, it was released to the papers that Hogwarts had problems with a posessed teacher. The name the spirit gave his defeater is kinda pathetic when you think about it. Voldemort, Flight from death? Really?_

_But then there is the scary thing about him. He is supposed to be dead. But it seems his spirit is still wandering. And if he had enough power to posess someone, what says that he cant find a way to come back?_

_I mean, I know the world have to be balanced, all that with Dark and Light, Ying and Yang. I understand, but, what happens if he finds out?_

_Oh, well I suppose I have troubled you enough for one letter._

_Hope to se you soon._

_Love Paris._

* * *

><p><em>In a meeting room.<em>

* * *

><p>Fights and bickering and disagreeing was a normal sight. Nations picking on each other, Russia looking out the window, smiling, and ignoring the ruckus. France being beaten on for being a pervert.<p>

When suddenly, Russia pulled back from the window with a bewildered look on his normally smiling face, and the following thump, got everyones attention.

Seeing the owl the first to react was England (Arthur) and France (Francis). Taking the letter from the dissoriented owl England read over the name and silently handed it to France.

The usually pretty stupid smile on France´s face dissapered and in its place was a huge toothy smile.

Practically ripping open the letter, France failed to notice that he had all the nations attention. And that they were, for once, quiet.

The beaming smile, however changed as Francis read through the letter. And at the last bit a frown had taken the smiles place. Lifting his gaze, and one eyebrow at the scene he saw. He turned to England and began a hushed conversation. All other Nations trying, and mostly failing, to listen in.

"Do you know the happenings in the english wizarding community?" France asked.

"I have some vague knowledge, yes." England lifted a thick eyebrow, curiously.

"You know Paris is a witch. But her past is not something she wishes to talk about. But if you are up to date with your information, then the name Selene Potter should say you something."

Englands eyes widened and looked incredulously at his fellow nation. "Of course I konw. You were the one who adopted her? Is she coming ba... scratch that, she is not going there!" England frowned. Already trying to think up some excuse for Selene, little Parise, to not need to go back.

"Well, no she is not. Neither does she want to, and I dont want to force her into anything. And second, even if we told her to, she would not go. She believes that, either, they threw her away or tried to mould her into the perfect weapon." A sigh escaped Englands lips upon hearing Frances words.

"We better take this later." England said, getting a nod they both turned back to the room. When everyone was quiet and had not seemed to move an ince, England twitched. France twitched. And both hit the one closest to them to make a point. And it just so happened to be Canada, and both screamed "WELL, BACK TO THE MEETING!"

making everybody scramble to their asigned places.

End of chapter

plz r&r


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Obviously i dont own.

Warnings: The usual.

* * *

><p>Well. Im finally home, and Gabby and I were attempting to color my hair the muggle way.<p>

It really wasnt working. She tried to dye my BLACK hair whitish blond, silver like, like hers. It became pink.

Im currently chasing her around the manor screaming profantries at her, she was giggling and dodging my half hearted attempts at grabbing her. Running by the entrence hall, me and Gabby hear pére coming in, talking to someone.

Smirking at each other, we resume our earlier chasing, with more profantries at my part, and running right back and right past the hall again. Only for the voices to stop, and us as well, looking at them in wide eyed `surprise´. Well on my part it was not really forced.

Because stright infront of me was The World, the nations as well as any capital, and ex-Nations. And all of them was staring at me and Gabby in surprise. Sneaking a peak at Gabby, and receiving a small nod I quickly and as unnoticable as possible swallowed a pill I had hidden for just this kind of situation.

And ifront of all the surprised eyes I bagan to shrink and looked to become younger, until I looked like I was four again. Scrunching up my face I ran over to my pére tears in my eyes as he bagan to coddle me, and interrogate Gabby. We had come up with a nice story if I get to say so myself.

As Gabby explained about the potion I had, supposedly, accidentally swallowed just a few minutes ago, how it was meant for her sisters roll as a child in a theatre she was in and how she, Gabby, was best in her family at potions making, so she had done it. And that I was going to age about four to five years for each hour that went by. And that after returning to my original age I would `throw up´the potion and BANG would become about seven years older, until my body stabilised and returned to the twelve years I was. As she was explaining this pére had lead the chell shocked Nations into the big parlour and then introduced Gabby and excused himself so that he could get me some clothes that would not ripp considering my growth rate.

* * *

><p>Gabby had followed me and pére up to my room, and when pére, in his frustration, couldent find the clothes he was looking for, Gabby sent him down to his guests while she helped me.<p>

And when pére stumbled out of the room , me and Gabby shared identical shark like grins. Time for phase two!

* * *

><p><em>Prussias P.O.V<em>

The first thing that captured the awesome me's attention was the little mädchens language. Wow could she bend words! Next was her gorgeous and slim stature, for a twelve year old she looked good. when she tore after a blond girl, and then right infront of our eyes she began to shrink! and when finished she looked like foure year old!

Then was the explanation, shock! even the awesome me had to admit that that was pretty good stuff.

Being lead into one of the more extravagant rooms and being introduced to the two hellmakers. We would get along famously. Even that other girl, even thought she was human.

* * *

><p><em>Russias P.O.V<em>

The language asaulting my ears was not pleasant by any means, but it was good to know someone could speak their mind in his precense. But still, that did not mean that he condoned such vulgar language!

The little girl looked so small. And after a paus Paris began to change. The girl Francis was always talking about, had turned into a four year old! She looked like a дочерней модели! (dochernyeĭ modeli)

Then when things where explained, I smiled, ah so that was how things was. Well, well.

And if she looked this good when she was four, and that good when sh was twelve, I wonder how she will look as, perhaps, seventeen or eighteen.

Even if the little девушка infuriated me beyond words! (devushka)

* * *

><p><em>Englands P.O.V<em>

My god! She was so small! When the little heroine viciously insulted the girl she tried to grab, but as the girl started to shrink England looked over at the frog. He looked as shocked as himself was feeling at the moment.

She was looking like a four year old!

When the explanation came I let out a relieved sigh, she would return to normal. In an hour or so.

* * *

><p><em>Americas P.O.V<em>

Having seen the girl turn into a child again had been a shock. But that the beautiful little creature was the supposed heroine that Iggy, finally relenting to his nagging, told him about.

Lead into the over glamourus ball room, we were introduced to the two troublemakers, and when froggy lead the two girls up to the Selene's room, I chatted with Iggy until the frog came back down. He was looking a tad bit frassled.

I congratulated the frog on his daughters fine language skills and what a good heroine she was. And how perfect she would be when paired with a REAL hero. The heroines was always paired with the heroes, after all.

* * *

><p>"okay, so half of this potion will only give me cat ears and tail?" I aksed, it was best to be sure on things, especially Gabbys potions.<p>

"Yes, and the other is the 'antidote' and the others are colored water." Gabby said rolling her eyes. "Except that one, it's a hair extension potion."

"Fine, fine. Now lets get this show on the road." I was practically vibrating, the prankl was originally palnned only for dad, but with this audience, it was even better.

Taking half the potion in one swing, and let the phial crash to the floor a scream of what was supposed to be pain (really it was ticklish!) and carfully laid down on the floor and curled into myself while Gabby began 'fussing' over me.

And Bing. Pére practically flied up the staircase with England and the othe nations hot on their heels. Snicker. ok back to: Pained face.

"What are you girls doing?" Pére sounded frantic. Gabby once again explained that, while we had changed my hair color back she had found the antidote, but couldent figure out witch one out of the two identical potions was the right one, and eith me being me I just tooke one. "luckally she only got down half the potion." Gabby said with a fake releaved sigh.

"Cant you give her the antidote now that you know which one it is?" England asked with an eyebrow rised.

Gabby shook her head and explaine that the other potion had conflicted with the chemikal make up of the original potin, but once again luckally not enough to alter the tmie spent in a childs body. The ears and the tail would dissapear when my body was stabilized and turned me back to my twelve year old self.

While we where talking, and I had crept into péres arms and, shyly, looked at them all, I looked like I was eight or so by now, no one cept an eye on Gilbert. And being the self assuered bastard he is took one of the potions and quickly swallowed it.

"Ah, you really sholdent do that." Gabby said with a dead pan voice and face. When we all turned to se what she was talking about, Gilbert had Just swallowed the last drop of the hair extension potion.

"Ah, he really shouldent have done that." I said and sweatdropped. "He looks just fine." Germany said, his voice was a little strained. Well it only made sence, his brother had just swallowed an unknown potion.

Then a ripping was heard, and all heads turned back to where the Prussian ex-nation had stood only a few seconds ago. Only to burst out laughing like mad when, instead of Gilbert we saw a hair ball. You were not supposed to drink the whole potion if you wanted only the hair on your hed extended.

The white fluff ball seemed to be stomping it's foot and, when we only laughed harder, me and Gabby rolling around the floor and even Germany had let out a few snickers, it went to the nearest corner to sulk.

* * *

><p>End of chapter 5<p>

r&r

I think I managed this chap pritty good! But if you dont think so feel free to tell, Oh and if you have any ideas on pranks then you are more then welcome to send me a message.

Se'yall.


	6. Chapter 6 AN

**This is just an A/N**

****I regret to inform you that I will not be continuing this story, but it is up for adoption.

Just send a PM to me if yoy want to use this story.

I really just don't have any good ideas as how to continue this...


End file.
